english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexis Tipton
Alexis Tipton (born August 11, 1989) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Hyoka Kazakiri *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Hyoka Kazakiri *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Girl B (ep2), Naoya (ep4), Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Lotta Otus (Announced) *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Irina Avalon *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Pearl Fey *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Haruka Nanase *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Mix *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kokone Kikogami, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mina Carolina *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Mizuki Himeji *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Mizuki Himeji *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Yuri Ando, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Kred (ep6), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Jill (ep17), Queen Victoria, Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Luna, Platinum the Trinity, Sena, Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Saya Kisaragi *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Bell (ep5), Grue (ep3), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Niko (ep9) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Sachiko Komesawa *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Veinta (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Ulrika *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Myunfa Rufa, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Flesh Backbone, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Chisa, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Fukuko Nishinaga (ep12) *D.Gray-man (2010) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Yuki Saegusa *Danganronpa (2015) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Tanya *Date A Live (2014) - Kurumi Tokisaki/Nightmare *Date A Live II (2016) - Kurumi Tokisaki/'Nightmare' *Dimension W (2016) - Sophia Tyler *Divine Gate (2016) - Midori (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Kid Trunks, Erasa (ep2), Gotenks (ep7) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Erasa *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Rebecca Randall *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) Jin's Cousin (ep1), Lady Office Worker (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Millianna (ep223) *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Kaho Hiiragi *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Yomi Isayama *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Irene (ep8) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Inori Yuzuriha, Mana Ouma *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Rika Shiguma *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Rika Shiguma *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heavy Object (2015) - Milinda Brantini (Announced) *Hero Tales (2011) - Laila Seiren *High School DxD (2013) - Marion (ep10), Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Fuyumi Irisu *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep1) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps3-5) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Ami Nekota *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Kongou (Announced) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Mie Sugino (ep17) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Kazane Aoba *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Boy (ep39), Walkyrie Member D, Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Ernesti Echevarria (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Cecily, Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Emi Kizaki *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Athena *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kimi Satou *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kimi Sato *Maria the Virgin Witch (2015) - Maria (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Bebel Feng-Yi (ep17) *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Mewmirin (Announced) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Sun Seto *My Hero Academia (2017) - Mei Hatsume (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Ayumi (ep9) *No-Rin (2016) - Aleggsis (ep6), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Galileo Galilei *Noragami (2015) - Kofuku, Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Kofuku (Announced) *One Piece (2012-2013) - Fukurou, Littonto, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Suzume Shitakiri, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Lupisregina Beta (ep13), Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep9A), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Young Kuranosuke Koibuchi, Additional Voices *Prison School (2015) - Hana Midorikawa (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Yuki Funahara *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Tamazo (Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Hoshino *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Gabriel *ReLIFE (2016) - Rena Kariu (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Haru Ichinose *Rideback (2011) - Megumi Yoda (ep1), Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Hayakawa, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Moka Akashiya *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Moka Akashiya *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Juri *Sekirei (2010) - Musubi, Yume *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Musubi, Yume *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Mayu *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Mayu *Senran Kagura - Ikaruga *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Chiruyo Tsukigami (ep27), Little Boy (ep19), Mermaid (ep20), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Harumi Fujita *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Grogach, Harumi Fujita (ep1) *Shangri-la (2012) - Magical Gina, Nao, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Kaori Tanaka *Shin chan (2011) - Beauty (ep72), Kaede Kuriko (ep66), Karen (ep60), Additional Voices *Shomin Sample (2015) - Maya Mibu (Announced) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Chuchu (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Chuchu (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Anya Hepburn *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Honey, Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Martina Crespi (ep12) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Yumi (ep10) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Alisha Diphda *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Rika Suzuki *The Future Diary (2013) - Moe Wakaba *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Eslina Folkel, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Charlotte E. Firobisher *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Alla, Princess (ep1), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Alla, Additional Voices *Three Leaves, Three Colors (2016) - Yoko Nishikawa (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Yomi Isayama *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Nishiki's Older Sister (ep5) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Hou'oubiden, Mari Yuge, Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Midare Toushirou (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Irori *We Without Wings (2013) - Kinako Mochizuki *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Sofia Mertesacker (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Yamada's Eros Deity *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Noa Takigawa, Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yuko Nishigori (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Kureha Tsubaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Paladin *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Hayato Shigino (ep1) *Freezing (2012) - Kaho Hiiragi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Saya Kisaragi *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Young Cassandra *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Trunks *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Merle *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Hayato Shigino *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Julia Crichton *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Kumajiro *King of Thorn (2012) - Shizuku Ishiki *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Martina Crespi *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Souko, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Mizuki Himeji *Black Butler II (2012) - Mina (ep1), Queen Victoria (ep3), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Miko Kazuki *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Harumi Fujita (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Lapis Larz, Additional Voices *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Japan (ep25), Kumajiro *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Kumajiro (ep14) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Kumajiro, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kaoru Kamiya (Announced) Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Clair, Lucina (Spring Festival) 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Generic Female 2, Molly Barrow, Tamara Freeborn *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Hazuki Aihara, Moe Suzumori *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Platinum the Trinity *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Kid Trunks *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gotenks *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Erasa, Kid Trunks *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Clair, Palla *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Lucina *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#2 *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Beatrix, Sarine *NieR: Automata (2017) - Pascal *Stella Glow (2015) - Bubu, Kaede, Rena, Shouting Woman *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alisha *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Minerva Victor *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Hope Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (196) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (194) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. Category:American Voice Actors